Silver Ocean
by KHlover
Summary: This has now become a cowrite with Revenge is oh so Sweet. Sora and Riku meet well what will hapen when the people who are supposed to care don't help and just leave them. Warning shonenai RikuxSora
1. Chapter 1

Author's blabber: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please don't be cruel puppy dog eyes

Warning: Shonen-ai if you no like you no read. All flames will be A. laughed at or B. ignored. Your choice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters so there you go.

Silver Ocean

"I hate this. Why can't I get that damn guy out of my head?" Sora thought as he lay in bed for three consecutive hours. "God damn. I don't even know him and already he won't leave me alone" Sora was getting out of his bed as he heard soft footsteps coming towards his room.

"Sora are you awake yet." came the familiar voice of his little sister Selphie. "We're gonna be late to our second day of school if you don't get your lazy ass outta bed!"

" I'm up I'm up all right you happy" Sora answered as he dragged his body out of his bed. "No I won't be happy until I'm in class ON TIME" with that said Selphie ran down the stairs to get some breakfast.

"I hate it when she's like this she never shuts up" stated Sora as he got dressed." Sora put on his usual clothes and ran down the stairs to meet his already hyper younger sister. "Selphie do you ever get tired?" asked Sora as Selphie bounced around the messy kitchen.

"No why do you ask?" replied Selphie as she continued to bounce. "Um never mind Selph, we should get going."

"Hey Selphie Sora you guys wait up!" screamed an out of breath Kiari. "Hey Kiari where's Tidus?" asked a very hyper Selphie(why is she always so hyper?) "Oh he's coming I kinda ran away before he got out of his house because I saw you guys leave and I wanted to catch up to you."

Kiari was a very nice girl but she could be a little strange sometimes. Like that one time she locked Tidus in the broom closet at school because she thought it would be extremely funny.

"Hey Kiari what is wrong with you?" shouted a very angry looking Tidus running to catch up with his friends. "Oh gosh I'm sorry Tidus! I just wanted to walk to school with Selphie and Sora." Sora and Tidus both rolled their eyes at this and kept walking. Noticing that the boys were going to leave without them the two girls hurried to catch up.

"Wow we actually made it here on time!" shouted Sora. "Hey Selphie see I told you we wouldn't be late!"

"YES! I just knew we would be on time at least once this year to bad it was so early in year!" Selphie smirked at Sora giving him the I know you hate me look.

" Oh shut up Selphie!" shouted an obviously pissed off Sora.

" Hey look out!" Sora turned just in time to see the football hit his face. "Ow! Damn that hurt!"

"Shit that looked painful gee I'm really sorry about that." said a very embraced looking Riku. "I meant to throw it to Leon sorry I'll watch out from now on promise."

Sora couldn't understand why this boy was so embraced he was the one that got hit with the damned ball. "Oh that's ok I'm fine." answered a slightly confused Sora.

"Um I know this sounds kinda odd, but can I know your name I want to apologize and be able to say your name."

'Ok now that does sound strange, but hell he's is HOTT so why not tell him' thought Sora. " Um…sure my name is Sora"

"Well then I'm very sorry Sora" said Riku with a slight blush on his face.

" Oh it's ok you didn't hurt me or anything so it really doesn't matter…I mean no one got hurt…I real-" " Sora I get it, but I'm still sorry" Riku turned to leave but was suddenly tackled by Sora(they both ended up on the ground P)

"Um…sorry" stuttered Soar a deep red blush creeping up his face. "It's ok" answered a slightly confused Riku. "Um I just wanted to know your name I mean…well…you know mine…I was jus-" "Riku and can you get off me now" asked Riku with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Sora we're gonna be late" shrieked Selphie who had been watching the whole thing.

"You better go" stated Riku with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Oh well yeh I should go" replied Sora also hinting disappointment. Sora walked down the hall when he heard his name being called by that oh so very sexy voice. "SORA!"

"Huh? What?" asked a puzzled Sora. " Sora I wanted to know what class you have now." Asked Riku with a slight blush but a big smirk on.

"Oh I'm in History now" "Really? What teacher?" 'What's with all the questions?' thought a once again puzzled Sora.

"Sephiroth and if I don't get there soon I'll be late and he'll probably give me detention for a month." Sora replied

"Well you better go then um I'll see you later then ok?" asked Riku looking extremely hopeful.

"Ah yeah sure see you later." Said a slightly flustered Sora he was going to be late it was inevitable.

"Sora you have detention for a week" 'Damn he didn't even look to see who it was and he still knew it was me.' thought Sora to himself as usual.

"So you met the guy are you happy now" whispered Kiari.

"What are you talking about?" answered Sora trying to act as though he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about Sora you no exactly what it is and your right he is hott." Kiari giggled as always. 'Damn I swear that girl can read minds.'

"No I can't read minds Sora only yours." 'God damn what I can't even think to myself anymore?' "Nope" Kiari once again knew exactly what he was thinking. "You're scary you know that?" "Yup, so did you find out his name or what?"

"Yeah it's Riku" answered Sora. "Oooooooooohhhhhhh he even has a hott name" cooed Kiari.

"Well Kiari I don't know who has a hott name, but I'm sure you can tell me in detention with Sora." said Sephiroth coldly and so that the whole class could hear.

'Damn detention just got worse now I'll have Kiari on my case the whole time' "That wasn't very nice I am supposed to be your friend, but you are right I will be on your case the whole time." Kiari answered his unasked question.

"Can I think to myself PLEASE" whined Sora. "Oh fine think to yourself." Said Kiari coolly before turning to give Sora the silent treatment the whole rest of the class(although she still listened to his thoughts she always knows what he's thinking.)

"So Riku I didn't know you were gay." Said a steely voice from the corner. "What makes you say that Leon?" replied Riku just as coldly.

"Well I guess we'll see in the end then won't we? See you later little one." Leon turned and walked away leaving Riku alone to think about his so-called brother had said.

Well then my first chappie all finished. Yay!

Like I said before all flames will A. be laughed at or B. ignored. Your choice.

Please review for little Sora here he needs confidence Sora standing holding a mug that says reviews Well thanx again REVIW or I won't update! MUAHAHAHAHAH!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors blabbering: Hey! How is everyone? Well I'm great thanx for asking! bug noises

Oh shut up(wait you weren't talking were you?) well stop thinking mean things!

I got reviews you like me you really like me! bug noises ok well I think I'll go hide now criesOk I'm done rambling(for now)

Silver Ocean

Well on with the second chappie

'As usual school went as slow as it possibly could. It's all despite me, so not fair' thought a disgruntled Sora. 'and now for a wonderful detention with Kiari and Sephiroth god could today get any worse?'

"Probably, but you don't want to go and jinx it though that would be really… well… funny I guess" said Kiari dodging the arm that went out to hit her.

"Hey that wasn't nice!" "Yea but it was well… funny" stated Sora in a mocking tone.

"Hey you're not mocking me are you?" said Kiari defensively 'Oh no what gave her that idea'

"Well maybe it was the fact that you were thinking yea I'm mocking you as you said it" announced Kiari as she began to giggle uncontrollably.

'Damn I want to be able to think without other people eavesdropping on me' thought Sora a little pissed off now. "Well I'm sorry, but it's not like I can help it I just know what your thinking ok so get used to it." Kiari said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Sora hey wait up!" yelled Riku from across the hallway. When he came up to walk beside Sora and Kiari he looked a little flushed. "Are you ok Riku you look like you just ran a mile." said Sora with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Yea it's nothing I'm fine, where you going anyway?" asked Riku curiously before he turned to look at Kiari who was about to drool.

"Um are you ok?" "Huh? What? Me you were talking to me?" Kiari asked with her voice an octave higher then it usually was. Sora gave her a look that said clam down or he's going to think you're an idiot.

"Yes I was talking to you, you looked like you were gonna faint or something." Said Riku with a smirk on his face. 'Who did she think I was talking to it's not like there are many people in the hallway now.'

"You never answered my question where are you going because you're heading the wrong way if you want to go home." stated Riku with an amused look on his face.

'Damn why is he so hott I can't even think right now just because he's here damn my stupid brain that can't think in the presence of hott people!' thought Sora who was beginning to look like he was going to have a heart attack. Then Kiari broke out into another one of her little giggle fits.

'What the hell is so funny no one even said anything and she giggling like mad stupid girls.' Thought Riku who was also wondering about this girls sanity.

"We were just going to detention with Sephiroth." stated Kiari after she had gotten control over herself. "Yes you see Sora has a weeks worth of detentions from being late and then I got in trouble for talking to him abo-" "We were just talking about what we were going to do this weekend." Sora finished the sentence for fear that she might blurt out that they had actually been talking about Riku himself.

"No we were talking about how hott Riku's name was." Kiari insisted to say as fast as she could so that Sora couldn't cut her off.

'What the hell is wrong with you Kiari I was covering for the both of us and then you have to go and ruin it Kiari he is going to think we are both idiots now thank you sooo much.' Kiari stuck out her tongue at Sora and started to giggle but soon recovered.

"Ok so you're going to detention then well I guess I'm going with you because I have detention with him to, he hates me" Riku said with a blush on his face. 'Well they were talking about me that's probably why they got into trouble Sephiroth really does hate me.' thought Riku who felt bad that he was the cause of two other people being in detention.

"Well if we don't hurry we'll be late for detention and that would probably just earn us more detentions so lets go before that happens." Kiari said as if the boys could understand her when she was running to Sephiroth's room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nice of you to join me" said an icy voice that could only be coming from Sephiroth as the three entered his room.

"Sit down I'm going to the teachers lounge to do some work without having to be distracted so get some work done. I will come back to check on you and if any of you are talking or making any noise at all you will all stay for another hour understood?"

"Yes" said the three teens. And with that Sephiroth left the room.

"Well we should get some work done then." said Kiari who knew full well that that was never going to happen with her reading Sora's mind and all.

"So… um… where do you live Sora?" asked Riku with a slight blush working up his face. "I live a couple streets down from here not hard to walk to from here. Where do you live?" Sora was really blushing from having that question directed at him and then asking the same thing to the silver haired god in front of him.

"Oh I live a on Cinnamon street not far from here either it's really boring though no one our age lives there accept my brother, but he's a Senior so I never have anyone to hang out with." Riku was looking really sad as he said this it hurt for him to tell that he didn't really have many friends.

"Really we live on Oak drive the next street over maybe we could hang out sometimes." said Sora with excitement in his voice.

"Yea that would be fun." 'and maybe we could be more than just friends and do more then just hang out…wait WHAT? I did not just think that' Riku was really confused now he never thought about that kind of stuff and now after only knowing Sora for a school day he was thinking that.

"You two should shut up before Sephiroth comes back and-" Kiari started to say before she was cut off. "I don't think that you should have said anything Kiari." Said Sephiroth as coldly as he could.(witch is pretty damn cold! O.O)

"You can go, but I won't be so easy on you next time."

'Damn he is probably the scariest teacher I have and I'm gonna leave before he gives me another one of those looks that says IF-YOU-DON'T-LEAVE-MY-SIGHT-NOW-I'M-GONNA-KICK-YOUR-ASS.'

"Yea you're right Sora he does give those looks." said a frightened looking Kiari.

'Wait did Sora even say anything?' thought Riku who was really confused once again. "Yea ok well we should really go now." Riku stated as though he was scared that Sephiroth might change his mind and decide to give them another hour of detention.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well this is my house see you boys tomorrow." Kiari screamed over her shoulder.

"So is she always that scary or was it just a one time deal?" asked Riku who looked serious so Sora decided to answer. "No she is ALWAYS that scary. Oh and if you were wondering she can kind of read my mind so if she says something and it makes no sense just assume it was because of that," said Soar looking a little upset at this statement.

'OH so that's what was going on. So maybe she isn't that insane… wait she can read his mind?' "She can read your mind?" asked Riku with a look that obviously said how crazy is that girl.

"Well yes she can read my mind but ONLY mine and it kinda sucks for me sometimes…" "Oh well that's ok a lot of what she said makes a lot more sense now."

"Well this is my house I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Sora a little afraid Riku might say no.

"Yea see you tomorrow Sora."

Well thanks to all those who reviewed I know I took FOREVER to update I had some serious writers block and then I just couldn't think of how to word my sentences. Ok so this chappie was awful I know I'll get better I PROMISE. I'll update as soon as I can and the chappies will get longer. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Blabber: HELLO! Wow I haven't updated in a REALLY long time. I should really learn to get off my lazy but and do something more often. Well announcement this is now a co write with Revenge is oh so Sweet! YAY! Well I guess I should stop now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: me no own kingdom hearts… u no sue.

On with chappie 3!

**"Yea see you tomorrow"**

"I'm home!" yelled a very happy Riku as he walked threw the front door to his overly large house.

"Where were you?" asked Leon who was the only one home at the moment. "Detention"

"Sephiroth again… I didn't know that our uncle could possibly hate you that much Riku I think you have achieved the impossible on that one…" "I'm home!" yelled a very happy Riku as he walked threw the front door to his overly large house.

"Where were you?" asked Leon who was the only one home at the moment. "Detention"

"Sephiroth again… I didn't know that our uncle could possibly hate you that much Riku I think you have achieved the impossible on that one…" "Oh thanks well I don't know why but he really hates me when we're in school he pretends that we don't know each other outside school witch is really ok by me but why does he hate me there and have no problem with me at home and on holidays?"

"Well I don't know he has no problem with me at school, but that may also be because he doesn't know that I'm gay and I'm pretty damn sure he knows you are…" stated Sephiroth some what tentatively.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" screamed Riku at the top of his lungs. "I AM NOT GAY WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?" " Because Riku you are and you keep denying that to yourself, like today for instance that boy you met I could tell you are attracted to him… he is adorable, but that's not the point Riku you have to admit that to yourself or you will never be happy."

"SHUT UP LEON I HATE IT WHEN YOU PRETEND YOU KNOW EVERYTHING OK JUST STOP IT!" screamed Riku as he ran out the door and down the driveway. "WOAH! Why are you running out of your house shouldn't you be going in?" asked a puzzled looking Cloud. "No" "Oh ok why are you mad at my boyfriend now?" " Because he thinks he knows every thing! I'm going for a walk!" "Ok see ya later then"

Riku walked along, hands shoved deep in his pockets. 'What the hell does he know?' he thought, thinking of Leon. 'Just because he has a boyfriend, suddenly he thinks he knows what everyone's thinking!'

Riku's train of thought was interrupted by a giggle. He looked up and into the face of Kairi, who was followed by her friend, Selphie. "Hi, Riku!" Kairi chirped, grinning in a slightly evil way that made Riku want to run home and hide behind his mommy. "Uh, hi there Kairi," he said somewhat nervously. Selphie, standing behind Kairi, also began to smile. Now Riku really just wanted to go hide.

"Soo... how's life going Riku?" Selphie asked airily, still wearing the same frightening smirk. "Uh... fine I guess," Riku stammered. 'I wish they would just get to the point...' he thought sourly, beginning to feel uneasy. "So, you're a brave guy, right Riku?" Kairi asked suddenly. Riku's head snapped up at this. "Yeah... why do you ask?" he asked suspiciously. "Oh, no reason," Kairi answered. Her grin was positively malicious now. "Just thought you might like to play a little game. You see, Selphie and I thought it might be fun to play some ding-dong-ditch."

"Ding-dong-ditch?' Riku thought. Sure he had played the game before, but he wasn't exactly in the mood at the moment. "I don't think so guys." he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I sorta have somewhere to go right now..." Kairi's grin instantly turned into a frown. "Hmph!"

"And here I thought we might have finally gotten a guy with some back bone in this town..." Selphie snorted. At these comments, Riku turned brick red. His pride was his weakness, and he knew it. Yet he still could never back down from a challenge. "Excuse me?" he asked, obviously pissed. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Kairi's grin came back ten-fold. "Oh really?" she asked. "Then _prove _it." Riku glared at the two girls' before him. What troublemakers... but it wasn't like he could back down now. "Fine." he seethed. "Which house?" 'It's working!' Kairi thought, overflowing with excitement. 'I just _knew_ a guy like Riku would have some sort of pride-complex.'

"Ok," Kairi said, pretending to look around for the right house. "Um... how about _that_ one?" She finally said, pointing to a small, cheery-looking red house. Riku frowned thoughtfully at the suggestion. "Fine," he replied, shrugging. Selphie and Kairi shared a smile of success; their plan was really working!

Riku took a few steps toward the house and stopped, studying the house for a few moments before heaving a sigh. 'Well, here goes nothing,' he thought and walked to the door of the house, pressing the doorbell. Once he turned around however, he found that Kairi and Selphie had disappeared. 'Wow, they're sure fast,' he thought to himself, surprised. Then suddenly his heart sped up. The door behind him was opening. He hadn't been quick enough. Whoever's doorbell he had rung was going to find him on the doorstep, standing there like an idiot with no explanation.

"Um... Riku?" Riku heard the voice behind him and froze. If he had been shocked before, it was nothing compared to now. Not only did he recognize that voice, but the very sound of it made him shiver, in a tingly, nice way. 'Sora...' was all that passed through his mind. But Selphie and Kairi must have known that this was his house... Kairi was his best friend after all. 'She set me up!' he thought angrilly. Then, realizing that he hadn't yet answered Sora or turned around, he swallowed deeply and spun around to face his cru- err... "friend"... yeah, that was it, "friend"... Riku scratched the back of his head, a sheepish smile making its way across his face. "Eh heh... hi there Sora!"

"Hi Riku what are you doing here and how did you know where I live?" asked Sora a little worried that Riku might be a stalker.

"No you see I didn't know this was your house it was… well you know Kairi her and her friend Selphie dared me too…" "Oh no they didn't" "Um yeah they were like Riku your brave right and I can't back down from dares and and…"

"Riku it's ok I think they were playing a joke on you" 'and me' thought a disgruntled Sora. 'I am so gonna get you for this the both of you and if you are reading my mind Kairi I'll be so pissed at you!'

Riku looked extremely confused because it almost seemed as if Sora was having a mental conversation with himself.

"Um Sora… are you ok?" wonderd Riku a little nervously. "Oh yeah I'm fine I was just telling Kairi that her and Selph are in huge trouble and I'm really mad at them" "um Sora how were you telling her that when she's not here th-" "Actually Riku I'm right here and what are the two of you talking about I haven't seen either of you since detention." Stated Kairi matter of factly with the most innocent look she could muster plasterd on her face. "And I haven't seen Riku since this morning and Sora I last saw you about an hour ago so what do the two of you think we've done?" Both Kairi and Selphie were having a hard time keeping back giggles and smirks that desperatly wanted to come out.

"No I saw you the both of you and the two of you dared me to play 'ding dong ditch' at this particular house and it just happens to be Sora's house and-" "And my house" answered Selpie once again bouncing up and down upon her toes.

"Well yeah and wait it's your house to? Your siblings geez why would you pretend that the two of you didn't know who lived in this house?" "We didn't we told you we haven't seen you" stated Selphie "Yeah maybe you should go home Riku your imagining things, we'll see you tomorrow ok?" said Kairi putting on a good façade of being concerned.

"Yeah um ok then I'll see you guys tomorrow at school then" said riku who was a little scratch that a lot confused. "Riku!" shouted Sora who looked concerned and confused himself. "Yeah?" replyied Riku. "Do you want to eat with us at lunch tomorrow?" asked Sora who now looked nervouse that Riku might say no. Riku's face brightened instantaniously and he smiled and answered "Yeah sure why not?" as he thought 'I have no one else to eat with so of course I'll eat with my new friends… yeah my new friends.'

"Well see you tomorrow" and with that riku turned and walked in the direction and thought "damn it all why is Leon ALWAYS right, it's not fair, but hey at least I'm making friends.

When he reached his house he found that Cloud was still there, but he didn't care he was considerablly happier then he had been when he had stormed out even though he wasn't quite sure what had happened with Kairi and Selphie. "Girls" he stated to no one in particular.

"You know guys that wasn;t very nice to try and trick Riku knto thinking he was going insane" said Sora looking angrily at his sister and then at his best friend.

"Maybe not but it was really funny, well I'll see you two tomorrow, oh and Sora nice going with inviting him to eat lunch with us. BYE!" said Kairi as she left the house through the front door.

"BYE" screamed Selphie as ahe turned and started walking up the stairs "I'm going to bed. G'night" "Night Selph we'll be on time tomorrw I promise!" answered Sora. "Yeah sure!" Selphie yelled over her shoulder sarcasticly.

'Well at least I have something to look forward to' thought Sora happily walking up the stairs to his bed room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Babble:** Well hello there!! I seriously cannot believe that it has been nearly TWO YEARS since I have updated this story… I am really lazy… well I doubt anyone is still like interested in this story 'cause it's been like forever since I've updated it but yeah just incase there is still that one person who wants to read this I'm going to update!!!! finally…

Chapter 4

"Sora I swear you better get up right now or I am going to come in there and dump this bucket of cold water all over you!!!!" screamed Selphie from the other side of the bedroom door.

'God I really hate the morning especially with an insane sister who enjoys torturing me…' "I'm up ok so put down the bucket!! I'll be down in a minute" yelled Sora. "We like don't have a minute Kairi and Tidus are already here waiting for us!!"

'Crap we're going to be late!' thought Sora as he ran around his room like a crazy person looking for something clean to wear. Sora nearly fell down the stairs in a mad attempt to get out of the house before realizing that Selphie was rolling around on the floor laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. 'Damn it she was lying she doesn't even have a bucket of water!' "Selphie I am so going to get you for this!!" "Well" wheeze "at least" cough "we will" gasp "be on time!" said Selphie who was still desperately trying to overcome her laughter.

"Ok fine Selph, laugh all you want, but beware I will get my revenge!!" Sora screamed manically.

"Oh Sora it was just a joke get over it, we better get going anyway or we really are going to be late."

As they walked out the front door they heard yelling a few houses down and realized tat it was their insane friend Kairi screaming at Tidus for doing something EVIL… as Kairi put it. "I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU TIDUS! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" "Kairi shut up seriously Selph…" "NO! THAT WAS A HORRIBLE THING TO DO! SELPHIE IS GOING TO BE SO DEPRESSED NOW! DO YOU…" "KAIRI STOP!!!" "WHY SHOULD…" "um Kairi Tidus what the hell is going on?" came the familiar voice of Selphie from behind the two fighting friends.

'Crap! I didn't want her to hear that! She isn't going to leave me alone until I tell her what I was so mad about!' thought Kairi frantically trying to calm down and look like she wasn't just about to rip Tidus' head off.

"SELPHIE!! SORA!! I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE!! NOTHING IS GOING ON I SWEAR REALLY!!" screamed Kairi. "Geeze Kairi calm down will you? We have to go school starts in like… NOW!"

RIIIINNNGGGGGG!!!!!!! "NNNNOOOOOOO!!! Third day of school and we are late!! I can't believe this!" shouted Selphie as the group of four friends sprinted into the school building. 'Damn! I really didn't want to be late I don't want anymore detentions!!!!' thought Sora as he sprinted along side Kairi to there first period history class with the teacher from hell. "Sora, Kairi if you are late for my class again you will have a month of detentions. Do you understand?" stated a very calm but very sinister looking Sephiroth.

"Yes sir" stated Kairi and Sora at the same time. "Good now take your seats."

'Man I swear I don't know how I am going to deal with having this guy as my teacher for a whole year… he hates me and it's only been three days!!!!' thought Sora as he took his seat next to Kairi. "I know what you mean this is going to be a tough year" said Kairi. At this point Sora was not even surprised by the fact that Kairi new exactly what he was thinking. "I mean really Sora how are we going to survive we are late like every day!" "I don't Kairi I just don't know…"

"WELL did you guys get any MORE detentions for being late AGAIN or did Mr.-I-HAVE-SOMETHING-POINTY-STUCK-UP-MY-ASS let you off with a warning this time?" asked Selphie in a very loud voice as Sora and Kairi walked over to their normal lunch table.

"Actually Selphie he did just let us off with a warning!!" stated Kairi excitedly. "SWEET so Kairi you can come over after school and do homework with me right!?!?!?" " Yeah ok!!" 'Man now when I get home from ANOTHER detention with Sephiroth not only will I have to deal with Selph but I'll have to deal with KAIRI TOO!!!' "Sora that was not very nice of you to think about me!! I am supposed to be your BEST FRIEND!! You are so MEAN!" Kairi shouted so loud that Sora actually thought he might have gone deaf in his left ear. "And you are not deaf!!"

"WOW, Sora what did you do?" said an unfamiliar voice from behind Sora. "I don't think Kairi appreciated it very much whatever it was." stated Riku calmly while smirking at the surprised look he was getting from his new friend.

"Riku!! What are you doing here?!?!?" yelled Sora still stunned by Riku's sudden appearance. "Well this is school Sora I come here to learn…" Riku said sarcastically with his infamous smirk plastered all over his face. " That is so not what I meant, but fine be that way… are you going to sit or are you just going to stand there and smirk at me?!?" said Sora coldly.

"Um.. Ok I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I was just kidding but if you don't want me to stay I can just go find somewhere else to sit…" "NO" shouted Kairi and Selphie at the same time causing many people sitting at neighboring tables to stare at them. "What we meant was no of course you can stay Sora did invite you to eat with us yesterday it would be rude for us to make you leave now." Kairi stated while sporting a blush.

"Well ok if you insist Kairi I'll stay." "YAY" Selphie yelled again earning strange looks from fellow students.

"So Sora what exactly did you do that made Kairi yell like that huh?" asked Riku again however this time it was a serious question. "He thought mean things about me that's what he did!!" stated Kairi with a pout.

"Yeah well it wouldn't have been a problem if you weren't eves dropping on my thoughts now would it?" asked Sora with a slight smile. "Well I guess not" reasoned Kairi "but next time I won't be so easy on you!" Kairi said now smiling brightly.

RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!

"Man I hate that bell" stated Tidus who had been mysteriously quiet the entire lunch period. Sora made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

"Great another detention with my FAVORITE teacher I can't wait!" stated Sora to his sister and two best friends as they filed out of their last period classroom. "I guess I'll see you guys later I can't be late to this detention I don't think Sephiroth will be forgiving twice in one day. See ya later!" yelled Sora as he walked away from his friends.

"Well Sora I'm glad to see that you are on time for detention today, maybe you can keep it up and be on time tomorrow to." stated Sephiroth as Sora walked into the room, with ice in his voice as usual. "Well seeing as you two are both on time I'll be going to the teachers lounge to finish grading these essays when I get back the two of you better be silent." and with that he was out the door.

"Hey Sora fancy seeing you here, I hope we don't make a habit of this I don't really like being in school for the normal day I don't think I could handle being here an extra hour every day." stated a very amused voice from the back of the room.

"Oh Riku hi I didn't know you had detention again today…" said Soar whose mood had lifted when he realized that Riku was his detention buddy again.

"Well you know you say a few sarcastic remarks to your teacher and they tend to get a little annoyed so I'll be here for the rest of the week." At the news Sora's face broke out into I huge smile and he said, " Well geeze Riku it looks like the both of us need to stop getting on Sephiroth's nerves I mean I do enjoy spending time with you but, it's the third day and we already have a weeks worth of detentions!!"

"It's been an hour you are both free to go." said an icy voice from the front of the room. "OK!! See you tomorrow, I won't be late I promise!!" Stated Sora confidently as he left the room.

"Well here is my house, I wish I didn't have to go in Selphie and Kairi are probably cooking up some evil plan to torture me as soon as I walk through the door." said Sora a sounding a bit depressed. "Well I would invite you over to my house but, my older brother probably has Cloud over and believe me you don't want to see them together!!" said Riku who looked as if he was fearing entering his own house and he was still two streets down from it.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow Riku! Oh and before I forget! Tidus, Kairi, Selphie, and I all wanted to invite you to sit with us tomorrow at lunch! I mean only if you want to…" Riku smiled and laughed, "Yeah sure I would love to join your interesting little group at lunch tell the girls I'll be there." "OK!! See you tomorrow!" Sora shouted enthusiastically while running up the porch steps to his house.

As Riku walked in the front door of his house he heard three familiar voices talking animatedly from somewhere near the kitchen and deciding to see why his Uncle had come to visit he walked into the kitchen. Sure enough there was his brother, his brothers "secret" boy friend, and his Uncle.

"Hey there Riku!" came the first greeting from Cloud the walking exclamation point. He never could understand why his brother and Cloud got along so well they were total opposites.

"Hey Cloud, Leon, Seph" stated Riku as he walked over to the table but before he could sit Sephiroth was standing up and asking to talk to him in the hallway… privately. 'Oh man this can't be good.' Riku thought as he followed his Uncle into the hallway.

"So are you going to tell me why you were trying so hard to get another detention from me today?" Sephiroth asked calmly. "Um… I don't know what you mean Seph." 'play dumb maybe he will let it drop.' thought Riku.

"Don't play dumb Riku I'm not an idiot, is it because you knew that your new friend _Sora _had detention as well?" 'crap I knew that wouldn't work!' "Seph I really am sorry I was being a stupid jerk I promise it won't happen again." "Oh I know it won't happen again because if it does I will not hesitate to give you detentions for the rest of the year… even if you are my nephew. I would rather not resort to that Riku. Do not do it again."

As Sephiroth was walking back into the kitchen Riku actually thought, 'SWEET it worked he didn't make me answer the question!' "Oh and just incase you thought you were off the hook, you aren't, that was a nice try Riku but I will pry the answer out of you eventually" 'Damn…'

YES!!! The fourth chapter is complete!! And it only took me two years to do it!! Umm yeah hopefully some of you are still interested in this!!! I will try to have an update sometime soon… but NO PROMISES!!! SO REVIEW!!! I'll update faster!! (hopefully)

NEXT CHAPTER FIVE!!!! YAY!!


End file.
